


Clutter

by imightbespock (the_author_at_221B)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sleepymccoy is my muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/imightbespock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He started to flip through the book quicker now, glancing at all of Spock’s drawings. Some had more detail than others, some were in color. But every single one of them involved him somehow. He ignored the flutter in his stomach at that thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clutter

**Author's Note:**

> [Sleepymccoy](http://sleepymccoy.tumblr.com/) inspires me and Beyond destroyed me I hope you enjoy

You could say a lot about Vulcans and their fondness for organization. Their schedules are organized. Their thoughts are organized. Their hair is _always_ organized. Leonard McCoy, as he picked up the second _goddamn PADD_ he found on the floor _today_ , thought that that whole organization thing was a load of horse-shit.  

It might honestly be the human side of his Vulcan partner that made him like this, and if it was, Leonard couldn’t fault him for it, but their shared room was a goddamn mess. The Vulcan was in the habit of leaving uncompleted reports in the middle of their bed, various PADDs and notebooks on their table and in their kitchen. If he was engrossed in whatever he was thinking about, he would even leave his uniform across one of their chairs.

Leonard was by no means a neat-freak, but he appreciated coming home to tidy quarters. He made his way into their kitchenette, grumbling about the hypocritical clutter, when he noticed a spiral notepad on one of their kitchen stools. He picked it up, and was about to toss it on _Spock’s side of the bed_ , when he noticed that it was open.

And it was a picture of him.

A fairly _good_ picture of him? Leonard took a seat on their floor to look at the picture better. It was of himself, completely absorbed in whatever he was reading. He looked to be on their shared bed.

He turned the page, (ignoring the little voice in his head that says ‘don’t go through other people’s stuff), and found a picture of Jim and himself eating lunch together. Jim is laughing, looking down at his food, while he seems to be in the middle of telling a story. Bones traces a thumb over the picture, and cusses when he accidentally smudges some of the pencil. _Did Spock draw this there? Why didn’t one of us notice him?_

_Did he make a note to remember this so he could draw it later?_

_Why didn’t he tell me?_

He smiles, and hovers his hand over the picture. They look _happy_.  

He turned the page once more, and found himself again, but red as the devil this time, with mouth wide open and smoke pouring out of his ears.

“Why you-!”, Leonard snaps out before he catches himself. He huffs and squints at the picture again. “I’m sure I don’t get _that_ red, you bastard,” he says to an empty room.

He started to flip through the book quicker now, glancing at all of Spock’s drawings. Some had more detail than others, some were in color. But every single one of them involved _him_ somehow. He ignored the flutter in his stomach at that thought.

He turned to one of the last pages in the sketchbook, and softly gasped. It was him again, no question there, but the picture was drawn in what must have been the perspective of Spock. It’s of Leonard leaning forwards across their kitchen table, holding out his hand. His eyes are open wide and full of color. He’s smiling.

Leonard trails his eyes over the picture again, and doesn’t understand why it looks so beautiful.

Is this how Spock sees him?

Spock comes home to their quarters not five minutes later. He finds his beloved on their kitchen floor, his sketchbook open and in Leonard’s lap.

Leonard looks up at him with wide, wet eyes, and gives a watery smile.

And Spock knows what he’s drawing tonight.  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!! Find me on tumblr at [imagine-jim-bones-and-spock](http://imagine-jim-bones-and-spock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
